In some enterprises security and/or standards concerns may require discretion regarding authentication for access to data. For example, under certain security procedures or protocol (such as those that may be promulgated by a center of excellence (COE), certain types of federated data must be secured by limiting a number of authorized users, levels of access or otherwise. Because of this, some access tools, such as user reporting tools or analytical tools may not be effectively integrated or interfaced with secured data repositories.